Black Magic Competition
Hall of Ghouls *CELEBRITY Soon... *Centhi Soon... *Co.1 Katy Von Buttons *Co.2 is the Rolling Model: Princess Alsie *Co.3 Piper Doll *Co.4 Matilda Carter *Co.5 Sugar Van Cubus *Co.6 Bonnie Flower *Co.7 Slen *Co.8 Nixie Wendigo *Co.9 Kaylee Fox *Co.10 Scarena Screams *Co. 11 Blaire Fox *Haundice Crown If 5 are eliminated, the CELBRITY will enter the Stadium of MH. Evicted Ghouls *El.1 *El.2 *El.3 *El.4 *El.5 Black Magic Competition Enter your OC here for a chance to get free outfits! Annabel DeNile Hosts *Haundice Crown (In the Runway) *Princess Prism *Vibi McFlytrap *Centhi *Aubrie *Kitty Purry *Catty Noir *Casta Fierce *Willow Broomstarz 17 - 1.png|Princess Prism the Queen of Time 13 - 1.png|Casta Fierce the Wicked of the West 18 - 1.png|Willow Broomstars the Pink Witch 12 - 1.png|Vibi McFlytap the Enchantress Model 14 - 1.png|Centhi the Egyptian Lady 16 - 1.png|Aubrie the Cool Ghoul 15 - 1.png|Catty Noir the Silver Star 19 - 1.png|Kitty Purry the Singing Werecat 32.png|Haundice Crown the Fanged Witch Rules Just no copying DESIGNS! How to Win The Wins in: *2: You'll win a bio for your OC. *3: You'll win another 'Basic' for your OC. *5: You'll win an outfit of your choice for your OC. You are still in the competition, but you get something aswell. The number of loses in: * 2: 3 =8 *3: 1 =7 *4: 1 =6 *5: 1 =5 *6: 1 =4 *7: 2 =2 *Champion Round 8: 1 =Winner Champion's Prize *New Artwork *Outfit such as: **Swimsuit **Picture Day **Webisode Art **Party Themed Outfit (Ghouls Rule or 13 Wishes) **Birthday Outfit **An Outfit of your choice Get Ready! The Levels are Creepy Scary *1: Basic *2: Fashion *3: Black and White Outfit and Summer Outfit *4: Outfit Craze (More like the I Heart Fashion line) and Swimsuit *5: Rockstar *6: Power Ghouls and Scarily Ever After *7: Rainbow Color Scheme *8: Secret Level One Basic Blaire ReDo.png|Blaire Piper Doll ReDo.png|Piper Kaylee Fox Basic ReDo.png|Kaylee ScarenaBasic.png|Scarena Alsiee.png|Princess Alsie Ddaa.png|Bonnie 20s2.jpg|Matilda Carter How to Join Comment your OC, I'll reply soon as fast as I can, and the 11 that I like will get to Join the Hall of Ghouls, the evicted ones will be put on Evicted Ghouls. The Evicted Ghouls still gets a secret prize commented on their OCs. I will also comment on other OCs and let them join. Thankyou. "Join the Black Magic Competition If you want, Audition now! Tell me if you want to JOIN!" Guest Lilian Nature She will join with the celebrities in the Runway. Lilian is Piper Doll, Bonnie Flower and Haundice Crown's designers She will have my art sooner... Freaky Fusion *Piper and Matilda = Pipatilda *Blaire and Haundice = Blaindice *Sugar and Bonnie = Sunnie *Nixie and Slen = Nixen *Kaylee and Scarena = Kayrena *Alsie and Katy = Alsaty Pipatilda *Freaky Flaw: Why are our hands allergic to water? Oh, I remember. -_- *Killer Style: Torn and elegant. *Favorite Color: Red-violet. Good thing that exists. *Pet Peeve: When my hands get wet, thanks Half-Side! *Favorite Subject: I'm bored. Get me my iCoffin please! *Hate Subject: Pipatilda's the name. Do you think we have annoying subjects, the only thing annoying here is the hands, so talk to the HAND! *Favorite Food: Garlic-flavored paper mushrooms. *BFF: Sunnie. Blaindice *Freaky Flaw: We're perfect! We're a perfect chemistry. Except when we sleep... Sometimes fox- Sometimes normal. Howlin' out LOUD!! *Killer Style: We both have different eye colors, so we match are outfits with the eyes, DA EYES GHOUL! *Favorite Color: DA EYES AGAIN! *Pet Peeve: When in the car, we always, I mean I always, you know Ndice, I always tear the dress! -_- *Favorite Subject: Witchafoxdemona-ogrephy, It's a rare SUBJECT. *Hate Subject: NOTHING, except everything, except Witchafoxdemona-ogrephy *Favorite Food: Beef noodles and pink potions. *BFF: Kayrena Sunnie *Freaky Flaw: I grow flowers in my wings. That's a flaw to me not to her. Ughhh! *Killer Style: Golden-blue stuff! *Favorite Color: I looooovvvvveeee gold and blue! *Pet Peeve: I grow flowers in my wings! *Favorite Subject: Uhmmmmmmmm.... Something that needs wings and needs flowers! I know! NOTHING. Oh wait, I remember now! NOTHING. But I really know now! It's, Flying Botany, bet you thought I was going to say NOTHING, huh? *Hate Subject: Chemistry-Oceanography, too-much chemicals can burn my wings and too much water can kill my plants! *Favorite Food: Fried Bird with Potato and a side of Beans and a glass of liquid seeds. *BFF: Pipatilda Nixen *Freaky Flaw: I got one eye that I used to use to see! *Killer Style: Black and with with a dull shade of blue and of course blondette braids and a platinum style-look with a dash of Nichiss Designs and Saleine Jewels on my feet... *Favorite Color: Greyish Blue/Bluish Light Grey *Pet Peeve: One eye. *Favorite Subject: Langrudge. *Hate Subject: I seem to hate Speaking Class for some reason. *Favorite Food: Rainbows and the Cheese Moon. Yeah! It exists. *BFF: Alsaty Kayrena *Freaky Flaw: Kayrena's the name, Freaky Flaw has no game. Ouch, be careful foot! *Killer Style: Fashionicly Simple, I get the dash of violet with freaky fab clothes and I tie my hair ponytail even though I ain't no pony. *Favorite Color: I got the violet lovies from her! *Pet Peeve: Ummm. When I don't like fashion. *Favorite Subject: Is there Banshee-Demon-Fox subjects? *Hate Subject: I hate Wolfs or some reason when I'm really great friends with Clawdeen, that's why I hate to be in Clawdeen's class. *Favorite Food: Iced Porkchop with Lemon-cherry-grass-tomato-potato-smash-sauce. *BFF: Blaindice Alsaty *Freaky Flaw: I once had regular stitches but now have gold ones, why did we fused together!?!? *Killer Style: Golden steampunk style. We both agree. *Favorite Color: Dark Gold. It's hard to choose from Gold or Blue 'cause Aty loves blue and Als loves Gold, so, if combind both, it's like a darker shade of gold! *Pet Peeve: When people mistaken us for a blonde Katy or an unfashionable Alsie. *Favorite Subject: Darkonomics, we used to loved it as separates! *Hate Subject: Gym, I like gym, I just don't like Igor. *Favorite Food: Grape-flavored gummy screw-drivers. *BFF: Nixen Ghoulington at Heart The Ghouls Who Will Join *Matilda Carter *Katy Von Buttons *Blaire Fox *Slen *Nixie Wendigo *Sugar Van Cubus *Bonnie Flower *Piper Doll *Scarena Screams *Kaylee Fox *Rolling Model: Princess Alsie STATUS: CANCELLED ���� Category:Contest